polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeball
Romeball |nativename = Roma|founded = 753 BC|onlypredecessor = 2ball|predicon = 2|image = romeball.jpg|caption = Roma Invicta!|language = Italian Latin|type = Cityball|affiliation = Italyball |religion = Roman Catholicism|friends = Vatican Cityball Milanball Parisball|enemies = EVIL! Naplesball (football/soccer) Fake Rome Another Fake Rome Croatiaball (mostly, despite the fact that you are a proudly Christian)|likes = Empire; S.S Lazio and A.S Roma (two rival football/soccer clubs) Virtus Roma (basketball club) Cinema (I have the largest film and television production in continental Europe) Tourism (meet The Colosseum and several buildings from the Roman Empire and Reinascence times) Fashion (I'm the fourth most important centre for fashion in the world) Lo Chiamavano Jeeg Robot (awesome film set in Rome, go watch it)|hates = Naplesball (football/soccer)|predecessor = 2ball|intospace = Yes.|bork = Empire empire|food = Pizza.|status = Alive|notes = LONG LIVE EMPIRE.|reality = Capital cityball of Italyball|gender = Male}}Romeball is Italyball's capital cityball, and once SPQRball's capital cityball. Romeball owned much of Europe at one point, but then everyone around them decided that they don't like Romeball, and they sacked Romeball. Rome can into domination victory conquering, economy, religion and renaissance. Romeball cannot into the latest fashion (so last year) and ,sadly, removing trash from streets. History At first 2balls inhabited the region and developed into the Italic Tribes. One of the major Italic tribeballs were the Latinballs. One day, The Latinballs established the city of Rome, Romeball was born in 753 BC along the Tiber river and started the Roman Kingdomball' '''in what is now modern day west-central Italyball.Soon he devolved a rivalry with Etruscanball. At a point, in 509 BC, the Romans didn't trust kings, and replaced their kingdom with a republic. Later, Romanball kicked Etruscanball and expanded all across the Italian peninsula, with Romeball as the capital. Romeball eventually stole Greek architecture and ideas. The Roman Republicball was replaced with an empire in 27 BC, so Romeball became the capital of the Roman Empireball, an empire with large territorial holdings around the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, Africa and Asia. Romeball was the seat of the Roman emperors. He is now regarded as one of the birthplaces of Western civilization. He eventually adapted Christianity So happened the Fall of SPQRball, which marked the beginning of the Middle Ages. This started the era of the '''Second Rome': the Rome of the Popes. Romeball was occupied at times by Ostrogothic Kingdomball, Byzantineball, or the Kingdom of the Lombardsball until the Papal Statesball was established in 754 AD. Under the Papal Statesball, Romeball was the seat of the popes, and the Catholic Church, and has a major power in Europe. Romeball became first one of the major centers of the Italian Renaissance, and then the birthplace of the Baroque style art. In 1871 Romeball became the capital of the Kingdom of Italyball, this started the era of the Third Rome: The Rome of the People. In 1946, he became the capital of the Italian Republicball (modern Italyball). Romeball now has the status of a global city, and is one of the most visited cityballs in the world. How to draw Romeball is very simple to draw: # Divide the basic circle shape into two vertical stripes, red and yellow # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Lazio new.png|Romeball with his father Lazioball, his enemy Lazio football teamball and his uncle Vaticanball 'tIph6tb.png Italy - MAP COMPETITION PB.png Category:Europe Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Catholic Category:Red Yellow Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:SPQRball Category:Olympic Host Category:Christian Category:Eurovision Host Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Italyball Category:Cityballs of Italyball Category:South Europe Category:Latin Category:Lazioball